Lazy Saturday ButchxBrickxBoomer (SMUT)
by ya.oix
Summary: On a Saturday, how will Butch, Brick, and Boomer pass the time? (18 ! This is a 3-way)


Boomer and Butch sat on the couch, watching Netflix. Boomer smiled and cuddled into him. It was a lazy Saturday to spend at home. Brick walks into the living room, glancing at them. He raised his eyebrow at them.

"What's wrong, Brick?" Butch gives a toothy grin to the red. "Are you jealous?"

Brick scoffs, walking over to the couch and having a seat beside the lovers.

Boomer smirks.

"Butchie, I think he really _is_ jealous. Maybe you should make it up to him." Boomer moved away from Butch, grinning at them.

Butch smirked, leaning to Brick and kissing him. Brick's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed as he began to kiss back.

Both of them kissed for a little while, before deepening it to a passionate make-out session. Brick wrapped his arms around Butch's neck as he grabbed the red's hips.

Boomer watched them, soon growing eager to join in.

"Butch, Brick," he whimpered, squeezing his thighs together to hide his growing excitement. "Please let me join too."

Seconds passed before Butch separated, smooching Boomer on the lips. Brick panted, watching the two kiss aggressively. He felt himself getting excited from watching, and promptly unzipped his trousers to relieve himself.

"Oh, we're undressing now, hm?" Butch grinned, separating from the kiss. He quickly removed his shirt. "I like where this is going."

Boomer followed his lead, undressing himself as well. Moments later, a pile of clothes lay on the ground and all three boys were fully undressed. It wasn't long before they ended up in position. Somehow, they were convinced to give Butch a blowjob before continuing.

Brick licked up and down the base of Butch's cock, peering up at him. Meanwhile, Boomer sucked on the head. Butch watched them both, pride etched in his smirk.

Butch, it tastes so good..." Boomer moaned, licking up the leaking pre-cum.

Brick pumped the length as he kissed around his balls. As well, he left love bites all around Butch's thighs.

Eventually, Butch gestured for Boomer to come closer, disregarding the blowjob. He sat the blond on his stomach, kissing him. Meanwhile, Brick was left to cover the entire area of Butch's cock. He took it all into mouth, bobbing his head and using his tongue to move it around.

Butch moved down Boomer's chest, leaving kisses down his chest. When he got to his chest, he stopped. Butch glanced up at Boomer devilishly, before beginning to tease a nipple with his lips. Boomer gasped, arching his back in a very pleasured manner. He could barely moan Butch's name from the sudden gesture. While doing so, he trailed his fingers up, teasing the other with his fingertips. Boomer whined and gripped his hair into his trembling hand.

Brick continued to suck, now pulling it out of his mouth and sucking on the head. He could taste as the fluids became more noticeable, indicating that Butch was getting highly aroused.

"Why don't we take this to the next level?" Butch moved away, licking his lips.

He sat on the couch, watching Brick stand and approach him as Boomer moved away. The red was careful with his movements as he sat on Butch, backside facing him.

"Ready?" Butch smooched his shoulder. Brick nodded and lined up Butch's cock to his own hole. He let out a groan as he shifted his weight down onto his cock, pushing it inside of himself. Boomer watched the two eagerly, wanting to join in the action.

"Come on in," Butch chuckled, patting Brick's trembling thighs.

Boomer walked to them, climbing up onto Brick's lap.

"It's gonna feel really good, I bet." Boomer smirked lustfully, lining Brick's cock up with his hole. Without warning, he dropped. He moaned as the length buried deep inside of him.

Brick threw his head back, moaning. The pleasure from his bottom and his cock was overwhelming as they mixed together.

Butch began to thrust into him, smirking. Brick tried to adjust to the new overwhelming feeling.

Boomer began to impatiently grind against Brick.

"Brick, please move already." He begged, panting.

Brick grunted, slowly thrusting into Boomer. He whined slightly when Butch's cock only went in him deeper as he pushed back down. He took a moment, panting, before moving more.

"It feels so good," Boomer moaned, pushing his weight down onto him. Brick could only pant in agreement as he gripped the blond's thighs.

Boomer leaned down to Brick, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing aggressively. Brick moaned and smooched him back, thrusting harder. Butch watched the both of them and licked his lips. He ground into Brick even more, groaning.

It was overwhelming, but also very satisfying. Brick watched Boomer's eyes roll up every time he thrust, and his arousing smell. It only excited him even more to think about what was going on in Boomer's head. He looked like he was feeling really good...

He heard Butch groan quietly.

"Holy shit, Brick," he grunted, "You just got insanely tight around me!"

Boomer peered down at him, panting heavily.

"And you got even harder in me. You must really like it, huh?"

Before he could even answer, Brick leaned to him and kissed Boomer passionately. He began thrusting as fast and hard as possible, pleasuring both of his lovers.

Butch wasn't hesitant to give Brick the same treatment. He thrust so that loud slapping sounds were audible as Brick moaned into the kiss. Together, they all reached their limits from each other until only heavy breathing was heard.

Slowly, Boomer got off of Brick as laid lazily on the sofa. Then Brick removed himself from Butch. All three boys sat there, catching their breaths from the event.

Finally, after minutes, Butch finally broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Who's up for seconds?" He asked.

Both Boomer and Brick only groaned at the suggestion, sore from the session.

* * *

This story was requested by an anonymous person. The setting, characters, theme, everything. I just wrote it out for them.

I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
